carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
St. Marks Koningstad
St. Marks Koningstad is one of three football clubs in Koningstad and one of the top teams in the AFC. It is based in The Port district. St. Marks is one of the most supported clubs in the nation and among the most successful, with 20 league wins and 14 cup and supercup wins. Their main rivals are Grijzestad Strijders, often referred to as the Eternal Rivals. History Early history St. Marks' history dates to 1899 when workers of the Koningstad Shipping Company began playing recreational games against each other. To foster better cooperation and teamwork owner Johann Von Dreckt organized the workers into an official team in 1900. The name he chose was Alexandria Koningstad, in honor of his hero Alexander the Great. They played unofficially agains other teams, especially against Real Koningstad. From the start St. Marks was known as the workers team, while rivals Real Koningstad were supported by the rich. In 1908, the team became one of the four founding member of the AFC. They won both the 1910 and 1912 tournaments with star player Anders Losenberg, and came second in 1908 and 1911. In 1912 Von Dreckt was persuaded to sell his club to Argentine businessman Carlos Garozzo. He had a stadium built for his players and named it "Buenos Aires" after his home town. Garozzo did not find huge successes in his early tenure as club president but St. Marks managed to come second in the league in 1915 and 1917. They also finished third in 1913, 1914, 1916 and 1919. 1920s-1940s The 1920s and 1930s weren't so good for St. Marks, with only 5 championships from 1920-1949. In the 1920s they cemented their rivalry with Grijzestad Strijders. They won the last tournament (in 1940) before the German Invasion in '41 as well as the 1949 league. They won the Johan II Cup in 1930 and 1932 as well as the inaugural Supercup in 1930 (and another in 1940). 1950s-1970s This period was one of the best for St. Marks. They won the 1st league in 1950, 1952, 1953, 1960, 1964, 1972 and 1977. They won the Johan II cup in 1951, 1953 and 1970 and the supercup three times as well; when they won it in 1970 that was their fifth double. Modern history With superstars Hamid El-Zein and Jos Hemings, the'' Green Giants'' began the 1980s by winning the 1st league, the King's cup and the Supercup, becoming only the third team (and the 1st one in Koningstad) to do so. In 1981, they won the league and with a third consecutive victory in 1982 became the first team in the country to do so. After this the club would experience a dry spell, only winning the league again in 1995, 2001 and most recently in 2010, making their total victories at 20. Since 1980 they would only win the Johan II Cup in 2003, and they have not won a Supercup in 17 years. In 2012 they sold superstar Ibra El-Zein to rivals Dortmund SFC for €10 million, but they brought in Brezonde youngster Carlinhos (for 5.5m €) to compensate. In 2012-13 the club are sitting in third place, with 6 wins, 5 draws, one loss and 23 points. Venue St Marks plays at the Koningstadion in The Port, KS. The original club stadium, Buenos Aires, was built in 1912, and had a capacity of 12,400. It was demolished to make way for a new one in 1974. Their stadium seats 40,000 people, though it generally only reaches an attendance of 39,000 at the most. Squad |} Managers *1992-1994: Michael Tonis *2000-2004: George Michálek *2004-2007: Michael Tonis *2009-2012: Tony Harrison *2012-date: Tim Bosman Jerseys and kits St. Marks (and Alexandria until 1912) has almost always used striped green and red jerseys for its players. Occasionally they have also used white-with green kits. Beginning in 1940 the club adopted a new tradition whereby every 10 years the stripes would change from vertical to horizontal. Their kits were made by various Brunanter companies until 1963, when Adidas was selected to make them. Except for a brief period from 1978 and 1986 (where Joma and Puma made them) St. Marks' jerseys have all been Adidas. The current jersey has vertical green and white stripes with green sleeve ends. Their away kit is an all-white jersey with green shorts. Club sponsors The first club sponsors for SMK was Brunant Telecom, who signed a deal in 1984. The next sponsor was Audi, who signed a five-year deal in 1988. In 1995 The Cancer Society became SMK's next sponsor and continue to this day. As a charity they do not pay for the advertising; instead St. Marks contributes to their charity and players often participate in benefits. Rivalries St. Marks Koningstad has had a number of rivalries throughout its history. Historically they were rivals to Real Koningstad, but since they folded the club has found new ones with FC Kings, Arabian FC and Dortmund SFC. Their biggest rivalry, and by far the most famous in Brunant is the "superclassic" between St. Marks and their "eternal rivals", Grijzestad Strijders. Youth academy St. Marks is also known for having a good youth academy. Players such as Felix Brunner, Amadeus Veltman and more recently Samir Baizat have gone through their youth setup. Honors AFC Champions: 1910, 1912, 1920, 1930, 1938, 1940, 1949, 1950, 1952, 1953, 1960, 1964, 1972, 1977, 1980, 1981, 1982, 1995, 2001, 2011 AFC runners-up: 1908, 1911, 1915, 1917, 1925, 1934, 1951, 1957, 1961, 1968, 1971, 1992, 1998, 2003, 2007 Johan II Cup: 1930, 1932, 1951, 1953, 1970, 1972, 1975, 1978, 1980, 2001, 2003 Brunant Supercup: 1938, 1940, 1960, 1964, 1970, 1980, 1995 Alexandria Koningstad In 1956, St. Marks brought back the name Alexandria Koningstad for their secondary team. Alexandria initially played in local and informal matches, but in 1965 was re-organized into a semi-professional team. In 1971 they joined the Cape Cross Parish League but only managed average performances, with 6th place being their highest. In 1982, after a change in management they got to 2nd place in their league. In the play-off round (2. Liga for promotion) Alexandria managed an unlikely win over Helmond RSC to take their spot in the league. Their inaugural season in top-level national competition went very dismally; they managed only 8th place and were just able to remain in the league. For 1983-84, they did even worse, with six straight losses and only one win. After coming in last, they lost their relegation game to Dinamo Drenthe and were back in the parish league. Since the 1990s, Alexandria Koningstad is mostly centered around youth players with a few more experienced ones holding the team together. Squad Players in bold are over 21 years old. |} See also *SMK Official Website *The SMK online shop *1. Liga References Category:AFC Category:Sports Category:Football Category:The Port Category:St. Marks Koningstad